1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table and more particularly to a table which is mounted on an automobile trunk enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An activity which has grown in popularity over the past several years, includes the gathering of fans at their automobiles for eating and dining prior to certain athletic events. Such picnics are particularly common at football games and have become frequently known as "tail-gate" parties. Since the tail gate parties frequently occur in parking lots, dining tables are not normally readily accessible. Thus, people store their food and beverages in their trunks and "eat out of their trunks." Others open foldable tables, which are stored in their automobile trunk, and set food and drink on the tables which are positioned adjacent to the rear of the automobile.
Such picnics may also be enjoyed in various remote areas, such as a woods, picnic grounds, amusement parks, etc.